


Hand Holding

by AllHaleOlicity



Series: Kollok stuff [7]
Category: KOllOK 1991 (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: Tibby comes to get Mickey for school
Relationships: Mickey Jones/Tibby Devin
Series: Kollok stuff [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585660
Kudos: 6





	Hand Holding

Things in Kollok have been great lately. Sure, it was still Kollok and weird things still happened. But Mickey was living her best life, hanging out with friends, trying to catch up on school things, she's been working a lot at the theater but even that was nice compared to what she's been through. Life was finally nice for once.

That doesn't mean there weren't bad days, though.

Mickey had worked a late shift at work, she wasn't sure why she agreed to it, and had to wake up early for school the next day. Usually, she would skip school and rest before having to pull another late night at the theater, but she's trying to do better. So instead of getting sleep, she napped for an hour and was ready to start her day.

Tibby showed up early to pick her up for school, he had his learner's permit so he was thrilled to drive her around with adult supervision. Laura was the adult supervision.

Mickey jumped up from bed, ran over to the door and opened it up so Tibby would stop knocking, the last thing she needed was for her dad to wake up. She didn't care that her hair was a mess or that she was wearing clothes from yesterday, she'd be coming home to change into her movie theater uniform after school anyway, no need to dirty another outfit if she was only wearing it to school.

She took the flannel off of the couch, her beanie from the coffee table, and stole the cup of coffee that her dad made when he got home for some reason. It was cold, bitter, a lot like him sometimes. But it would keep her alive for first period so she didn't really care about that either.

After about 60 seconds, she was ready and out the door. Tibby reached out for her hand to lead her down the hall towards the elevator, but she passed right by him like it was life or death to get to this elevator. He shrugged, then followed behind her.

"How was your night?" He asked, looking over at her as she pressed the elevator button.

"Long." She answered flatly, tapping her foot on the ground, watching the elevator doors, waiting for them to open.

"Why?"

"I had to stay late."

"Why?"

"Because movies run from 1 and a half to 2 hours, Tibby." She snapped, looking up at him. She closed her eyes, sighed, then turned back towards the elevator before opening her eyes again. "I'm working late again tonight."

"I can come by and keep you company." He suggested, reaching for her hand again.

She pulled away, crossing her arms. "I need a co-worker to keep me company but no one in this town seems to want the job and the managers don't do the work, they just sit in the back all day and complain about how much is not getting done despite me being one fucking person."

"Well, I can apply." He said, every word growing quieter as he said them. "I mean, my mom still needs someone to watch the house at night but it's not like it'd be that late-"

"I got home at 4 AM." She looked back over at him. "If your mom wants you to watch the house, I'd stick to doing that." She gave him a slight smile as the elevators doors opened and the two of them walked inside.

"4 AM?" He repeated. "What were you doing?"

"Cleaning everything." She uncrossed her arms, leaning back against the elevator. "People are gross."

"I can clean." Tibby leaned next to her. "I'm good at it."

"I've seen your room." She turned her head to look at him.

"I don't have to clean my room, it's my room."

"It's a mess."

"Your room is more of a mess than mine is."

Mickey opened her mouth to respond, but then closed it and turned to the elevator doors again. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Tibby slowly moving his hand closer and closer towards hers, she finally turned to look at him when he was about an inch away.

“Is this your way of subtly hinting that you want to hold my hand because it’s cute, but I’m not in the mood to hold your hand.” 

Tibby slowly moved his hand behind his back and shook his head. "No, I saw a bug." He turned to look in front of them.

The elevator doors opened and the two of them stepped out, making their way out of the apartment building. Laura's car parked out front, she herself was sitting in the passenger's seat, waiting for Tibby to get back behind the wheel. She gave the two of them a wave as they walked up.

Tibby started to take the lead towards the car until Mickey grabbed his hand and pulled him back. He stopped, turning to look at her.

"I'm sorry, I was mean."

"No." He shook his head, then he looked back towards the apartment building behind Mickey, then he looked back down at her. "Maybe a little."

"I'm just tired. If you want to come keep me company tonight, I would love nothing more than to put you on gum duty." She said with a smile.

Tibby made a face. She shrugged.

"Or you can refill the candy and popcorn, sweep the floors, take out the trash."

"Am I getting paid?"

"You..." Mickey looked off into the distance, then back at Tibby. "I'll pay you in a free movie night and any tips I get."

"Keep the tips, spending time with you is enough." A nerdy smile formed on his face as he said the sentence. Mickey shook her head, pulling him closer to the car.

"Come on, Laura's waiting."


End file.
